


[Podfic] The New Three's Company

by dapatty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) Poe's young lovers are trying to kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the new three's company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783251) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/The%20New%20Three's%20Company.mp3) | **Size:** 6.2 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:37
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123030.zip) | **Size:** 3.1 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:37
  * [Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/The%20New%20Three's%20Company.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for shmaylor for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 because THESE THREE.
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka and podbook compiled by Bessyboo. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
